


Brokeback College Boys

by ReiMori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, college boys are desperate for money, gay for pay au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiMori/pseuds/ReiMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's mom had just been laid off from the job she had for over fifteen years. Something about no college degree and downsizing the company. It was a load of bullshit, in Jean’s opinion. </p><p>    Either way, it left him with practically no extra spending money because now he’d have to pay for student fees and textbooks. He had gotten a scholarship so the tuition was all paid for, but Jesus Christ, the cost of room and board. It was a fucking killer. </p><p>    Which brought his thoughts back to how in the fucking world he was going to pay off fifteen grand by the start of the next semester?</p><p>    He didn't think he'd ever hear "porno" and "Eren Jaeger" in the same sentence. And never would he have thought that it'd be the solution to all his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brokeback College Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally had this idea stuck in my head for about two weeks but last night I got a really DETAILED scene idea and I just started writing this morning.
> 
> Let's just say, I've been on my ass, writing for a good 8 hours straight.
> 
> The things I do for porn.

    Jean ran a hand through his hair as he held the receiver to his ear.

 

    “No, I know, it’s okay. I’m already looking at a job. Yeah, mom, it’s on-campus. No, ma, it’s not a night job. Yes, it pays well.” He was growing frustrated and was so close to just hanging up on his mother. “Mom, I’m fine. It’s okay, just…worry about yourself first, okay? I’m nineteen, now. I can at least try and help out with the money for the time being. Don’t overwork yourself, okay? Look, ma, I’ve gotta go, don’t worry about money, I’ve got it. Yeah, okay, bye…love you, _bye_.”

 

    He was so _fucked_.

 

    Jean threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow.

 

    His mom had just been laid off from the job she had for over fifteen years. Something about _no college degree_ and _downsizing the company_. It was a load of bullshit, in Jean’s opinion.

 

    Either way, it left him with practically no extra spending money because now _he’d_ have to pay for student fees and textbooks. He had gotten a scholarship so the tuition was all paid for, but Jesus Christ, the cost of  _room and board._ It was a fucking killer.

 

    Which brought his thoughts back to how the in the fucking _world_ he was going to pay off fifteen grand by the start of the next semester?

 

   To be completely honest, Jean had a few ideas. None of which sounded very appealing. It was either A) on-campus jobs that pay shit, B) find a nice sugar mama—he refused to think of getting a sugar daddy—and milk the fuck out of her money, or C) the… _thing_ he heard guys talk about on campus.

 

    He had kept his options open, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. So he swiped open his phone and looked at the contact names and numbers of his, possibly, future employers.

 

    On-campus jobs were shit at his university. You’d have to work a forty-hour week in order to make even a decent amount of money. No way in hell he was about to work more than necessary. So that was out.

 

    He had heard of a few…generous women who were picking up students from the bar on Main Street. It was a common hangout place for legal college students. Key word: legal. So cougars would oftentimes go and hunt down a relatively gorgeous young man, offer him some money, and they’d be on their merry way.

 

    Jean gagged at the thought.

 

    Fuck no.

 

    As he scrolled down the list he had made, he came across the numbers two of his teammates had given him.

 

    One was for a well-known “cleaning” service that was shady as fuck. The only thing Thomas had told him was that it paid a fuck ton of money for being on your knees the whole day.

 

    Jean shuddered at the thought of selling himself into a gangbang.

 

    The second option was no better. At least this one he knew _exactly_ what it was.

 

    “It’s not gay if you’re getting paid for it,” Samuel had told him. “And you can bring a buddy if you don’t want to get some random stranger.”

 

    Jean rolled over onto his side to stare intently at his phone.

 

    “They pay like five grand for taking it up the ass,” he had said.

 

    _What the actual fuck_ , Jean had thought.

 

    He groaned. He was honestly considering this gay for pay thing. Never in a million years would he have thought he’d entertain this idea in his mind. But damn, he needed the money. And he’d only have to do it like three times, he reasoned.

 

    Better than a gangbang.

 

    Just as Jean was finally coming to terms with his decision, his roommate walked in.

 

    “Hey, Jean,” Marco voice sounded particularly chipper this evening.

 

    Jean pulled the covers over his head and groaned loudly.

 

    “Not feeling well?”

 

    “Far from it.”

 

    Marco frowned and pouted his bottom lip, “That sucks. I’d suggest we have a movie marathon to make you feel better but I actually need to get dressed for work. Professor Smith’s class ran a few minutes longer than usual and I really need to get to the coffee shop asap.”

 

    Jean propped his head up as he spoke to his roommate, “I still don’t get why you have to wear a _suit_ to class.”

 

    “Business major, remember? He’s wants us to try and get used to wearing business clothing. It’s a…simulation of sorts.”

 

    “That’s fucking stupid.”

 

    Marco laughed but proceeded to change nonetheless.

 

    Jean watched as Marco loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. His freckled roommate shrugged his shirt off and it fell to the floor. He turned to face Jean just as he was unbuckling his belt and zipping open his pants.

 

    “What happened?” Marco quirked his head to the side as he pushed his pants to the ground.

 

    The younger one of the two felt his face heat up and quickly tossed his comforter off him and ran to the door.

 

    “Nothing, I just remembered I had to ask Connie something.” Jean stormed out of the room before Marco even had time to reply.

 

    _Jesus Christ, Jean, what the FUCK were you thinking!?_ Jean berated himself. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t admiring his friend’s absolutely amazing body, but mostly out of envy. Marco was on the water polo team and damn, did it show. The only good qualities about Jean were his thighs and calves, primarily from playing soccer. He didn’t have the wide shoulders or the overly toned abs Marco did, but that was beside the point.

 

    Jean was actually _considering_ asking his roommate to partner up with him for the…the…the _thing_.

 

    He couldn’t even allow himself to think about making a porno. That was just fucking weird.

 

    Well, it didn’t even matter anyway. He couldn’t possibly ask _Marco_ , America’s sweetheart, to let him fuck him in the ass. Jean was pretty sure the dude was still a virgin, and he didn’t want to corrupt the good Christian boy’s morals. Okay, granted Jean was a virgin too but that was beside the point. That was more because he didn’t join the party scene much and whatever girls he _was_ around were either taken, not interested, or lesbians. He learned that the hard way.

 

    Regardless, Marco was definitely out of the question.

 

    So back to the drawing board it was.

 

    He stopped in front of the vending machine at the end of the hall and contemplated getting a coke or something when he overheard an obnoxiously _loud_ voice complaining about who knows what.

 

    “Come on, Armin, I’ll pay you back!”

 

    “Eren, even if I wanted to, I can’t. My grandpa doesn’t put that much in my account to start with. So I have to be frugal with what I have.”

 

    Jean leaned his ear into the doorway that led to the stairwell.

 

    _Now why the fuck are those two talking there?_

 

    Eren groaned, “But I spent all my allowance for this month.”

 

    “And that’s my fault _how?_ Can’t you just ask your dad for more money?”

 

    “He said he’s already paying for my education and that I should get a job if I want extra spending money. Like, can you believe that!?”

 

    “What did your mom say?”

 

    Eren pouted, “She agreed with him. She was all like ‘You’re nineteen-years-old Eren, you can’t depend on us your whole life.’ Like fuck I am! I’m a _college_ student. I’m not supposed to worry about a job until I graduate, right?”

 

    Armin looked like he wanted to smack his friend upside the head, not like Jean could blame him. Eren had that effect on people.

 

    That’s when a light-bulb went off in Jean’s head.

 

    _Oh HELL no!!_

    Like fuck he was gonna ask _Eren Jaeger_ to do the thing with him. The only physical contact he was okay with having with that prick was a fistfight. But he was desperate, and it seemed like they both needed the money, so, ah, fuck it.

 

    Jean entered the stairwell and both sets of eyes were on him.

 

    “What the fuck do you want?” Eren spat.

 

    At that moment, Jean realized he had no idea how to even approach the subject. He couldn’t just go “Hey, assface, wanna make a porno with me?” Things just didn’t go that way. Not to mention Jean would have to clarify that he’s _not_ gay, he just needs the money.

 

    So he opened his mouth and tried to choose his words carefully.

 

    “Got a sec?

 

    Eren raised an eyebrow, “Depends. Whaddya want?”

 

    Jean was growing exasperated so he just grabbed Eren’s arm and dragged him into the hallway, towards the lounge area.

 

    “What the fuck!?” Eren shouted.

 

    Jean pulled on his arm and refused to let go until they were inside the soundproof room that people used to study. He silently thanked every deity out there for letting the room be empty.

 

    He practically shoved Eren into a chair and sat opposite him.

 

    “I heard you need some cash.”

 

    Eren furrowed his eyebrows, “Yeah? So?”

 

    Jean rubbed his hands together, he could feel them getting sweaty. “Not gonna lie, I’m in some desperate need for money too right now.”

 

    “So what, you need me to help you rob a bank?”

 

    Under normal circumstances, Jean would’ve cracked a smile but he couldn’t even manage that.

 

    “No, something worse.”

 

    At this point Eren’s smirk dropped and his expression grew serious. “What is it? Holy fuck, Jean, if you’re planning on kidnapping the president…”

 

    Jean smacked Eren upside the head, “How do you even _jump_ to that conclusion?”

 

    “You got all serious! What the fuck was I supposed to think!?”

 

    Jean just took a deep breath and said it all in one shot. “I’m planning on making a porno.”

 

    Eren just stared at him before looking around the room, “Am I being punk’d?”

 

    “Does it look like I’m joking?”

 

    The shorter teen’s eyes met Jean’s once again and his own widened, “I can’t believe you’re serious. Jesus fuck, a _porno_?”

 

    Jean brought a hand up and nearly slapped it onto his face is frustration. “Yes, that’s what I said, douchenozzle.”

 

    “So...what? You need me to be your cameraman or something? ‘Cause that's fucking sick, man.”

 

    And here came the punchline.

 

    “No, I want you to do it with me.”

 

    Jean had never seen Eren at a loss for words. So he took that as his opportunity to explain the whole situation.

 

    “I heard this place pays a lot for gay shit. But like, they’re looking for straight guys who are willing to go ‘gay for pay’. They pay a fuck ton of money and I wasn’t gonna do it but a buddy of mine said the cash is good and you don’t even have to do a lot, just maybe a blowjob or two, nothing major.”

 

    Jean decided to stop rambling and stared down at his hands, which were clammy as hell.

 

    _Fuck, he’s gonna_ _deck me. I just know it. I knew asking him was a stupid idea._

   

    To his surprise, after the initial shock resided, Eren just shrugged.

 

    “Whatever, sure.”

 

    Jean did a double take. “What? Seriously?"

 

    “Yeah, I guess. I mean, we’ll be getting paid, so it doesn’t _mean_ anything. Even _I_ won’t turn down good money, even if I have to suck your dick for it.”

 

    Jean scrunched his nose at the thought, “On second thought, I doubt I could get a hard-on with you around.”

 

    Eren leaned over and shoved his shoulder. “Shut the fuck up. I said yes, didn’t I?”

 

    “Y-Yeah…okay, okay. Um, I have the info on where we gotta meet the guy so I guess I’ll text you?”

 

    Eren shoved his hands into his pockets as he stood up, “Sure. Schedule it for a Friday. I don’t have classes then.”

 

    He then turned to leave the lounge and Jean just nodded as if they had just made plans for lunch.

 

    _What the actual fuck just happened?_

 

* * *

 

    They met their… _host_ , for lack of better word, when they arrived at the corporate building. Both teens had expected to arrive at a rundown building on the shady side of town but surprisingly, it was the complete opposite.

 

    The site was located on the eleventh floor of a corporate building, which also housed other various reputable companies. So that placated any fears both teens had about the area they would be “working” in.

 

    After talking with the director, showing their I.D.’s, and signing whatever needed to be signed, they were escorted into a beige-colored room.

 

    “So this is really happening,” Eren stated as he looked around the room.

 

    Jean gulped, “Yeah…”

 

    “Five-hundred just for a blowjob, though. Not too bad…” The shorter teen walked over to the couch and promptly sat down.

 

    Jean hesitated. “Don’t we have to, like, take off our clothes?”

 

    The director came up from behind him through the doorway. “Not just yet. I’d like to talk, get to know you two first, and then you both can move at your own pace. We won’t rush you.”

 

    “R-Right…” Jean didn’t seem convinced but took his seat beside Eren.

 

    The cameraman set up his camera on a tripod and sat in a chair behind it, next to the director.

 

    “Okay, so I’ll ask you some questions. Sound all right?”

 

    Eren was the one to speak up first, “Sure, shoot.”

 

    “So first you guys can introduce yourselves and where you’re from.”

 

    “I’m Eren and he’s Jean. We’re both from Trost. Well, not _originally_ but whatever,” Eren said as he pointed a thumb at Jean, who couldn’t believe how relaxed Eren was acting considering the situation.

 

    “I’m assuming you’re both college students, right?” The director’s soothe voice asked.

 

    “Y-Yeah. A few of my friends had, er, done this before so they recommended I try it out. F-For the money, of course,” Jean suddenly felt like gluing his mouth shut.

 

    “Yes, we do tend to get a lot of college boys looking for money. Anyway, have either of you done this before, whether for money or pleasure?”

 

    “I’m not gay,” Jean blurted out.

 

    “Okay.” The director seemed to have gotten that a lot. So he turned to Eren for his response.

 

    “I’ll try anything once.”

 

    Jean’s mouth fell open. _That fucking-_

 

    The director’s eyebrows shot up, “Well, you’re certainly open-minded.”

 

    Eren just shrugged, “I need the cash and I’ve been wondering what sucking a dick is like, so I figured, eh, why not? Two birds with one stone, ya know?”

 

    “That I do.” The older man nodded as if he understood. “Well, now we can just get right into it if you’re both comfortable. You’re both friends, I presume?”

 

    Jean made a face, “In the loosest sense of the word.”

 

    Eren gave him the finger, which he gladly returned.

 

    The director chuckled, “Some tension there, huh? Anyway, we have some material in the side drawer right there if you care to use it. Lube,vibrators, condoms, magazines, anything you need. Conversation is welcome if it helps set the mood and well, you know.”

 

    Jean’s face heated up just at the thought of starting the whole thing and played with the hem of his shirt.

 

    “Jean’s a bit ahead of himself, huh? Yeah, why don’t you boys take off your shirts.”

 

    _Fuck you, you fucking pervert. That wasn’t what I was going for!_

 

    Eren grabbed at the back of his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. Jean hesitated but did the same.

 

    “Stage is all yours,” was the last thing the director said before sitting back in his chair and leaving them to their own devices.

 

    Jean tossed his shirt to the side and looked at Eren. His eyes drifted down to his beautifully tanned chest, proof that his summer vacation was well spent. Jean noticed peculiar metal bars protruding from Eren’s nipples and his eyes widened.

 

    “Dude, since when do YOU have nip piercings!?”

 

    Eren glanced down at his own chest as if he had forgotten they were there. “Uh, last June I think?”

 

    “That’s gay.”

 

    Eren frowned, “ _You’re_ gay.”

 

    Jean hadn’t realized it but Eren’s face was inching closer to his own. He felt his ears warm up but he continued. “ _I’m_ not the one with nipple piercings.”

 

    A growl formed in the back of Eren’s throat, “Shut the fuck up.”

 

    Jean’s eyes lidded and a smirk appeared on his face, “ _Make me.”_

 

    Before he knew it, Eren grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, forcefully making their lips meet.

 

    Jean made a sound of surprise and of slight pain from getting his hair pulled, but met Eren’s forceful kiss nonetheless. Like hell he’d let him dominate the situation.

 

    Eren’s lips pushed against Jean’s, who pushed back equally as hard. Then Eren’s lips opened and he captured Jean’s bottom lip with his teeth.

 

    “Wha—”

 

    Just as Jean opened his mouth, Eren took the opportunity to put his tongue in and rubbed it against Jean’s. 

 

    “Mhmm,” the two-tone teen hadn’t realized when he had closed his eyes but he quickly opened them back up and realized that Eren was practically on top of him.

 

    Eren was clearly better at this whole kissing thing than he was. Jean had actually forgotten where they were and was even sporting a half-hard dick to prove how fantastic Eren’s tongue was.

 

    Which actually pissed him off even more.

 

    Eren pulled back, a string of saliva dripping from their lips. Jean whipped his off first, feeling the slimey-ness on his bare arm.

 

    The green-eyed teen ran a hand down Jean’s chest until it met with the tent in Jean’s shorts.

 

    “Who’s the gay one now?” Eren whispered as he looked into Jean’s golden eyes.

 

    Jean glared at him but reached up and placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for another rough kiss. Eren made a small noise of surprise but quickly leaned into the kiss and sat back on his knees, causing his clothed hard-on to rub against Jean’s.

 

    A light gasp escaped Jean’s lips as he felt the friction against his cock.

 

    “F-Fuck,” he panted heavily as he looked up into the other teen’s eyes.

 

     Eren gave Jean another peck on the lips before tilting his head and kissing Jean’s neck. He kissed his way down Jean’s chest, spending some extra time on his nipples, sucking on the light nubs. Jean’s hand seemed glued to the nape of Eren’s neck as the tanned teen swirled his tongue around Jean’s nipples.

 

    “I don’t have tits, stupid,” Jean joked breathlessly.

 

    Eren glanced up and smirked at him as his teeth grazed his nipple. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.” He pinched Jean’s other nipple and he continued to suck and tease the nub in his mouth.

 

    Jean threw his head back and his eyes glazed over as he watched Eren suck on his chest. That’s when he decided he didn’t want to sit there like a fucking dead fish and brought up his hand, the one not currently around Eren’s neck, to unzip Eren’s pants. It was a struggle, really, since Eren was crouched at an awkward angle, but he managed to pop the button open and pull the zipper down.

 

    Eren hissed as Jean pulled the waistband to his boxer-briefs down. His eyes rolled back when he felt Jean’s hand teeter around his cock.

 

   “Fuck, just…just grab it, dickhead,” Eren’s mouth hovered over Jean’s nipple.

 

     Jean didn’t need telling twice. He wrapped his hand around Eren’s cock and held it loosely, judging how he should go about this.

 

    He noticed the cameraman circling around the couch, trying to get a good angle, but he quickly put it out of his head. He pretended there was no one else around.

 

    Eren straightened out his back and leaned in to Jean’s hand. His own hand left Jean’s chest to fist into the teen’s two-toned locks. He tugged on the taller teen’s hair as he felt Jean’s thumb run over the slit on the head of his penis.

 

    Eren bit his lip but maintained eye contact with the teen below him. He rested his forehead on Jean’s and their pants fell in sync.

 

    “Your hand feels good, asshole.”

 

    “There’s a reason I’m goalie. My hands are good with balls,” Jean grinned like an idiot.

 

    Eren rolled his eyes, “You’re so fucking embarrassing, Christ.”

 

    He leaned down and pecked Jean on the lips as he rolled his hips up to meet with the rhythm of Jean’s hand. Eren moaned as he felt Jean’s other hand leave his neck to cup his balls.

 

    Eren bent his head to meet Jean’s ear, “Do you want me to suck your dick?”

 

    A shiver traveled down Jean’s spine and straight to his cock, “Shit, yeah.”

 

    “Okay,” Eren whispered.

 

    The dark-haired teen pulled back and stood off the couch. He pushed his pants and underwear down and discarded them.

 

    “Come on, horseface, you too.”

 

    “Shut the fuck up, twink,” Jean bantered as he lifted his hips and pushed his cargo shorts down with his boxers.

 

    Eren kneeled on the rug and sat in between Jean’s legs. He pulled his hips forward, making Jean lean back at an awkward angle, but said nothing.

 

    Green eyes met gold ones as Eren licked his lips and grabbed Jean’s erection.

 

    First he placed a kiss at the head, rubbing them against the precum that had accumulated there. Then he spread it down the length of Jean’s cock before licking it back up the side. Eren’s tongue flattened out as he ran it back up the underside of Jean’s cock before shoving it into his mouth.

 

    “Jesus fuck,” Jean grabbed at Eren’s hair and tilted his head back.

 

    Eren smirked around Jean’s cock as he bobbed his head up and down. Considering the fact that he had never done this before, he’d say he was doing a pretty damn good job from Jean’s constant moaning.

 

    He let Jean’s dick slide out of his mouth with a wet pop sound before jerking him off.

 

    “That feel good?” He asked in a low, sultry voice.

 

    Jean nodded, words not formulating off his tongue. Eren took this as another good sign so he kissed down Jean’s cock, straight to his ballsack. They weren’t as round as his own and they hung a bit lower, but he knew the pleasure points would probably be the same. So he cupped one side in his mouth, sucking on it experimentally.

 

    The hand in his hair tightened its hold. “E-Eren…”

 

    The teen in question hummed in response, sending vibrations through Jean’s balls. He massaged the other ball with his free hand and licked between them. Eren used his elbows to spread Jean’s legs even further, giving him more room to service his cock. He pulled back to look at his friend’s ballsack and he hugged them together as if to massage them. His eyes then drifted lower, to a particularly pink ring of muscle. Then he got an idea.

 

    Eren pulled back and turned to the director, who was still sitting on the chair at the other side of the room with his legs crossed.

 

    “Hypothetically speaking, if one of us were to fuck the other, how much would you pay us?”

 

    Jean’s brain had trouble processing what he just heard and why Eren’s mouth wasn’t on him anymore.

 

    The director sat up and cleared his throat, “Considering how lovely of a job you boys are doing so far, I’d say…hm, fifteen hundred?”

 

    Eren looked back up at Jean, as if asking his opinion.

 

    Jean looked outraged, “Only fifteen hundred!? I thought anal would be at _least_ five grand.”

 

    The director’s eyebrows shot up, “I don’t know where you heard that but I don’t usually go above a thousand.”

 

    Jean felt his erection waning slightly from the disappointing news. The money was the only thing motivating him. Yeah, the _money_.

 

    “Hey, dude, it’s his _first_ time. At least hike it up a bit,” Eren reasoned.

 

    “H-Hey! Who said it’d be _me_?” Jean furrowed his eyebrows.

 

    “How’s two grand, then?”

 

    That shut Jean right up. “…In addition?”

 

    “In addition.” The director nodded.

 

    That was a whole two thousand five hundred dollars. Damn.

 

    “We have a deal?”

 

    Jean nodded in astonishment. It wasn’t five thousand, but it was half as much. And damn if he wasn’t gonna take it.

 

    “Will you be taking turns?” The director asked.

 

    Eren shook his head, “Oh hell no. I’m good. _He’s_ the one in desperate need of the money. I just need a bit extra spending money, that’s all. Not too greedy.”

 

    Surprisingly, both the director and the cameraman laughed.

 

    “Okay, just a grand for topping, then.”

 

    _Damn that Jaeger. Thinks I’m gonna give up my ass just for money._ Jean pouted. _But that IS what you’re doing, isn’t it? You need the cash bad, so why not just do it?_

 

    Jean ran a hand through his hair, “Ah, fuck it. Just do it before I change my mind.”

 

    Eren grinned as he got to his feet and reached over to the dresser to grab some lube and a condom.

 

    “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Jean mutters as he kneels down on the rug.

 

    “Quit your whining. You need the money, right?” Eren wasted no time in opening the foil and rolling the condom on.

 

    Jean groaned. He was going to regret this, he was almost sure of it. He jumped slightly when he heard Eren pop the lube open and slather it on his dick. Eren hadn’t even warned him when he spread some on his ass hole.

 

    The two-toned teen hissed, “Fuck, that shit’s cold! Should’ve warned me, douchebag!”

 

    “My bad,” Eren said halfheartedly as he slipped a finger into Jean’s hole.

 

    Jean rested on his forearms and kept his ass up. It didn’t hurt but it felt so fucking weird. Like, tingly and shit.

 

    “That good?”

 

    “No.”

 

    “ ‘Kay,” was all Eren said before sliding in a second finger. This time, it stretched a little.

 

    Jean gave up on having Eren warn him. He just tensed up when he felt Eren’s middle finger join the index. The lube made in considerably easier but it still felt weird.

 

    Nonetheless, Eren stretched Jean out and scissored his fingers. He plunged them in and out occasionally but made more of an effort to spread them.

 

    “Can I put the third one in?” Eren sat back on his heels as he fucked Jean with his fingers.

 

    “What? _Now_ you’re asking? Just do it already.”

 

    Eren shrugged and slowly slid in his ring finger. Jean grit his teeth and breathed out harshly. The third finger was definitely a stretch.

 

    “Do it quick and get it over with,” Jean complained. Eren did just so. He spread out his fingers and hooked them in all sorts of angles, but Jean just kneeled there and took it, his erection waning considerably.

 

    “I’m gonna put my dick in, all right?”

 

    Jean had to resist the urge not to roll his eyes. _How eloquent_ , he thought.

 

    Eren slipped his fingers out and Jean found himself missing the feeling. His hole twitched a few times before Eren spread his cheeks and guided his cock to Jean’s ass.

 

   “Just remember, twenty-five hundred, Jean.” Eren mentioned as the head of his cock slipped in no problem.

 

    It felt so fucking weird but Jean wasn’t complaining until Eren started pushing in and the reality of his girth became evident.

 

    “Holy FUCK!” Jean’s back arched and he grabbed at the rug beneath him.

 

    “It’s not even like I have a monstercock, Jean. Calm the fuck down.”

 

    “It _hurts_!”

 

    “Well no fucking shit, Sherlock.” Eren grabbed his hips and pushed in slowly to the hilt, “There, I’m all the way in.”

 

    Jean was pretty sure his dick was far from hard at this point. Having another dude’s dick in your ass tends to do that.

 

    But when Eren started moving, he realized the pain began to subside just as quickly as it came.

 

    _God bless lube._ He thought to himself.

 

    Eren dug his nails into Jean’s hips and threw his head back, “Shit, Kirschtein, you’re fucking _tight_.”

 

    “Yeah, courtesy of my virgin asshole. Thanks, fuckface.” Jean bit his lip every time Eren pulled out and rocked back in. The feeling of being full was overwhelming.

 

    Jean wrapped a hand around his own cock and decided to spring it back to life. He unintentionally began matching his pumps to the rhythm of Eren’s hips and he moaned every time he felt Eren’s balls slap against his skin.

 

    SLAP!!

 

    “Ow! What the actual fuck!?” Jean turned his head to stare at Eren. “Did you just fucking _slap my ass_?”

 

    A shit-eating grin appeared on Eren’s face as he did it again, “Maybe.”

 

    Jean pushed back with his ass, as if to shove Eren. In his head, it would’ve worked out had Eren’s cock not been six inches deep in his ass. So instead, it just felt fucking _incredible_. Jean could’ve sworn Eren’s dick brushed against something that made his dick twitch, but he couldn’t be sure.

 

    So he did it again.

 

    And this time, the head of Eren’s cock hit the area straight on.

 

     “Shiiiiit,” Jean mewled.

 

    If his dick was half-hard before, it was fully erect now.

 

    “What? What’d you do?” Eren asked.

 

    Jean shook his head, “Just shut up and fuck me.” He reached behind him and pressed a hand on Eren’s chest.

 

    Droplets of sweat formed on Eren’s forehead, making the dark strands of hair stick to his tanned skin.

 

    Eren pulled Jean’s arm back and kept him in a sort of half-twist, which honestly couldn’t have been good for his back.

 

    The angle proved to be beneficial for both, regardless. Jean stared into Eren’s eyes as they both panted heavily. Jean just desperately wanted Eren to fuck him hard and press that area inside him that would undoubtedly make him come.

 

    “Jean, fuck, fuck you’re even tighter…” Eren moaned. He pulled at Jean’s arm and looked into his eyes. As if reading his mind, his hips picked up the pace and began fucking him harder.

 

    Jean released a loud moan that he didn’t even realize it had come from him.

 

    “Heh, slut,” Eren smirked.

 

    “Fuck off,” Jean said as he pressed the side of his face into the rug. “Hurry up, I wanna come.”

 

    Eren quirked an eyebrow but complied nonetheless. He let go of Jean’s arm and placed both hands on each ass cheek. He spread them apart and dug his nails into them as his cock slipped in and out of Jean’s hole effortlessly.

 

    “I’m…fuck, I’m gonna come soon,” he admitted.

 

    Jean’s hand tightened around his own cock, “S-Same…”

 

    At that moment, Eren suddenly pulled out and ripped his condom off, tossing it to the side.

 

    “W-What the fu—”

 

    Eren flipped Jean over so that he was lying on his back and promptly got on top of him. He grinded his ass down onto Jean’s dick, which made the taller teen groan.

 

    “Wanna…wanna sixty-nine?” Eren asked, eyes half lidded.

 

     “S-Sure,” Jean’s voice came out all raspy.

 

    So Eren climbed over Jean and positioned himself over his face while he leaned down and took Jean’s cock into his mouth.

 

    Jean hesitated and pumped Eren loosely.

 

    “Just suck it, man. Do it,” Eren encouraged. He was much too close to coming to have to deal with Jean pussying out at the last minute.

 

    So Jean opened his mouth and gave it a tentative lick. The taste wasn’t bad, it was just…weird? But hey, he was getting paid for this, it didn’t matter what the fuck Eren’s prick tasted like. He was gonna suck it until he came.

 

    The warmth inside Jean’s mouth was incredible. Eren couldn’t even compare it to fucking him. It wasn’t as tight as his ass, but damn, it was so _wet_.

 

    Eren moaned into Jean’s cock, making Jean do the same, thus bringing pleasure to both parties.

 

    Jean’s cock popped out of Eren’s mouth, “I-I’m gonna come.”

 

    Jean would’ve nodded if he could; he just entertained himself on Eren’s dick and massaged his round balls.

 

    Eren thought it’d be a great idea then to stick two fingers in Jean’s ass and thrust them in and out as he sucked harder on Jean’s cock.

 

    “S-Shit!!” Jean momentarily forgot to suck Eren’s dick and came inside Eren’s mouth. His dick spasmed multiple times, cum leaking each time it did. Surprisingly, Eren didn’t complain and simply let it fill his mouth as he swallowed whatever he could.

 

    Jean rested his head back and weakly pumped Eren’s dick. “You can…you can fuck me again, if you want.”

 

    Eren got up and switched their positions so that he kneeled right over Jean’s chest. He shook his head, “No, I like fucking your mouth.”

 

    Jean was too tired to protest, so he sat up on his elbows and opened his mouth. Eren wasted no time in shoving his thick cock into Jean’s mouth. He grabbed his ash blond hair and pushed his head forward to meet his every thrust, making Jean gag multiple times.

 

    Eren felt the back of Jean’s throat and he bit his lip, “Fuuuuck, I’m coming. Shitshitshit, _fuck!!”_

 

    If Jean thought _he_ was loud, Eren was definitely worse. He really hoped the walls were soundproof. He wasn’t keen on the idea of some poor businessman downstairs hearing two teenage boys moaning while he was trying to do his work.

 

    Eren’s cum spilled into Jean’s mouth but unlike Eren, he cringed at the taste. He tried to move his head back to spit it out but Eren kept his head still.

 

    “Swallow it,” the shorter teen commanded. And so he did.

 

    Never in a million years would Jean have thought he’d ever find himself beneath Eren Jaeger with his cum flowing out of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

    Nevertheless, Jean and Eren found themselves back at that office on the eleventh floor more than a few times over the course of a few months.

 

    The pay wasn’t as good as it was the first time, but it was still decent.

 

    And Jean realized that once you get used to it, having a dick up your ass wasn’t _terrible_.

 

    And having your dick up _Eren’s_ ass was definitely better. As much as Eren complained about it the next day.

 

    But it wasn’t until the fourth or fifth visit that Jean realized they didn’t just fuck a certain way. It usually started out with Jean’s back to Eren’s or vice versa. Which Jean assumed was so they could pretend the other one was a girl. However, somewhere along the way, they started fucking while facing each other and it wasn’t as weird as Jean thought.

 

    They’d fuck missionary, and then they’d kiss a couple of times, and by the sixth visit, Eren started leaving hickies all over Jean’s body.

 

    And it was _hot_.

 

    Sometime after that, Jean started sucking Eren’s dick without having been told. Sometimes he’d even initiate it. And he’d even swallow. _Willingly._

    And somehow, they lost track of the amount of times they went. The director never complained. He suggested they try threesomes, which they vehemently rejected. So they switched it up often. They tried different positions. They used various sex toys. And yes, they even crossdressed. _Once_. Just once. That was all Jean’s pride would allow him.

 

    They had a system going. Every other Friday at around noon, while all of their friends were either in class or at work. No one suspected a thing. So it became natural to just meet each other at their dorm rooms. 

 

    But one day, Eren didn’t come.

 

    Jean waited, and waited, and as much as he’d hate to admit it, he checked his phone multiple times to see if Eren had texted him. But he never did.

 

    So when one-thirty came around, he hopped off his bed and walked down the hallway to Eren’s room. He hadn’t realized that he had practically run to Eren’s room until he was knocking harshly on the door.

 

    “Open up, assface. I know you’re in there,” Jean nearly shouted. “At least have the decency of opening the door, you coward!”

 

    Much to his surprise, the door swung open, revealing a shaggy-haired Eren in his pajamas.

 

    “What the fuck do you want?” Eren said, maintaining the balance in his voice.

 

    Jean shoved his way into Eren’s room and slammed the door behind him.

 

    “Why didn’t you come to my place? We’re gonna be late.”

 

    Eren just stared at Jean.

 

    “Jean, I’m not doing those pornos anymore.”

 

    Now it was Jean’s turn to look confused. “What? Why not?”

 

    Eren ran a hand through his tousled hair and sighed, not angrily yelling for once. “I’m done with those. I have more money than I plan on using. And you have enough money for your tuition thing or whatever so we don’t need to do this anymore.”

 

    The words left a hollow feeling in Jean’s stomach. He opened his mouth to say something, but what could he possibly say?

 

    Eren was right. They only started doing this so Jean could pay off his room and board and Eren didn’t have to harass his parents for money. With both goals accomplished, they had no other reason why to continue having sex for money. There was no reason for them to meet up anymore. They could just go back to semi-ignoring each other until they had a class together. Back to the way things used to be.

 

    Just the thought angered Jean and he frowned.

 

    “Okay.”

 

    Eren seemed to flinch at Jean’s words, having been said much colder than anticipated.

 

    “ _Okay?_ What? You’re just gonna let it go like that!?” Eren got defensive.

 

    Jean froze. He was gonna whiplash from Eren’s sudden mood switch. “Why the fuck are _you_ getting worked up? You just said you didn’t wanna fuck anymore so I’m saying okay!”

 

    “Yeah but you’re not supposed to _agree_ with me!! What the crap, were you raised in a fucking barn!?” Eren grabbed a fistful of Jean’s shirt, “You’re not supposed to just give up like that!”

 

    “Well then what the fuck am I supposed to say!? You don’t want money, you don’t wanna fuck, you don’t wanna even see my fucking face. So what the FUCK do you WANT!? Jean grabbed Eren’s shoulders, purposely digging his fingers into them.

 

    “I DON’T KNOW!!” Eren yelled.

 

    Jean wasn’t sure why but he slapped Eren. It was probably the frustration, honestly. But once he did, it was like he opened a gate of sorts because right after Eren recovered from the shock, he decked Jean in the face.

 

    Somehow, both teens ended up wrestling on the floor and pulling at each other’s clothes. Their mouths instinctively found each other and bit and nipped at every expanse of skin they saw.

 

    Their pants pooled at their ankles as they grinded against each other. They pulled each other’s hair, left red marks everywhere they could, and they kissed like they couldn’t live without it.

 

    They had fucked so many times before, but this…this was different. This was desperate. This was making love.

 

    Jean froze, his hand on the nape of Eren’s neck like it was where it belonged. He breathed heavily as he looked up into the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. Into the same eyes he had come to love so much.

 

    “Holy shit,” he panted.

 

   Eren thrust his hips down into Jean’s, feeling his cock inside him. “W-What?”

 

    Jean brought the teen’s forehead to meet his, never breaking eye contact.

 

    “Fuck. I think…I think we’re in love, Jaeger.” He couldn’t help but grin as the words left his mouth.

 

    Eren stared at him for a few moments before attacking his mouth with his lips. “You just realized that, asshole?”

 

    Jean leaned up and kissed him back, as if to make up for all the times he had kissed him lovelessly. As if their lips were never meant to part.

 

    Well at least he had enough money now to take his needy boyfriend out on nice dates.

 

    Who would’ve thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should be ashamed but????
> 
> Not gonna lie, I'm so fucking happy I got this out of my system. It's the first smut fic I've written in about 3 years and I'm actually so happy with the outcome. I hope you all enjoyed it too!!
> 
> Now I should actually work on my other fics....


End file.
